Information processing devices, such as a smartphone, tablet terminal device and the like, which receive user operations through touch panels have widely been spread. In the conventional game machine, game operation using a hardware key is generally performed. A recent game machine includes a touch panel in addition to a hardware key, and can receive the operation of the user by combining them together. Other than the game machine, such an information processing device is also present that includes both a hardware key and a touch panel, such as a PC (Personal Computer) or a mobile phone, for example.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a recording medium in which an information processing program is recorded causes an information processing device including a display, a hardware key and a touch panel on the display to operate as: a display processing unit performing processing of displaying, on the display, an image concerning a processing result of an application and an operation receiving image for receiving an operation related to the application; a first operation reception unit receiving an operation associated with the operation receiving image by detecting contact with the operation receiving image through the touch panel; a second operation reception unit receiving an operation equivalent to the operation associated with the operation receiving image through operation for the hardware key; and an information processing unit performing information processing concerning the application in response to operation received by the first operation reception unit or the second operation reception unit. The display processing unit makes the operation receiving image non-display in the case where the second operation reception unit receives an operation.
The object and advantages of the present technique will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the present technique.
The above and further objects and features of the present technique will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.